


Open the Door (A Topp Dogg 30-Day Drabble Challenge)

by orphan_account



Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:39:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1802311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 Topp Dogg drabbles (<b>100 words</b>).  Prompts from the 30-Day Drabble Challenge Prompt List.  Various pairings, various ratings.  <b>I will add members/pairings to tags as they appear</b>.  This is my first time writing fanfic in a very long time.  Please enjoy! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pairing: seogoong/hojoon  
> rating: g  
> warnings: none

The area backstage was chaotic. Hojoon's heart pounded, accompanied by the aggressive base of the stage music. The members, normally full of chatter, were silent and withdrawn. Hojoon tried to remember the relaxation techniques that they had been taught as trainees.

Hojoon felt someone press up behind him. He turned and saw Hyunho, his usual grin replaced by a serious expression. Upon making eye contact with Hojoon, his smile returned, bright and genuine. He took Hojoon's hand gently and whispered, "Don't worry. You're going to be great. You're going to be so great."

It was all Hojoon needed to relax.


	2. Accusation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pairing: seogoong/gohn  
> rating: g  
> warnings: none

“This is your fault,” Dongsung said. He moved back quickly and hit the closet wall. Hyunho hadn’t missed the tremble in his voice. _Ah. Of course._

“Someone will find us soon, just don’t freak out okay? Everything will be fine. I promise,” Hyunho said. Maneuvering the best he could, he wrapped his arms around Dongsung and rested his chin on his shoulder.

“What are you doing?" Dongsung asked, though he was quick to return the awkward embrace. Hyunho could feel his rapid heartbeat. 

“Waiting with you,” Hyunho replied, “and apologizing for getting us locked in here in the first place.”


	3. Restless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pairing: kidoh/jenissi  
> rating: g  
> warnings: none

Hyosang snapped back into focus. 4 a.m. in the studio and his mind moved too quickly, lyrics and composition bouncing around as he studied the computer screen and his notes. It was like the rush he felt when performing, exhausting but not at all unpleasant. In fact, for Hyosang, there was nothing more worth staying awake for than inspiration. Well, almost nothing.

Hyosang looked at Taeyang seated in his usual corner. Taeyang looked up from his _Warriors_ novel and said, “Almost done? I’ll only be able to read to you if you can still keep your eyes open, y’know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: i promise that they will not all be g-rated hehehehehe ;)


	4. Snowflake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pairing: gohn/hojoon  
> rating: g  
> warnings: none

Dongsung was like a mountain towering over Hojoon. The pale sky seemed ready to open up at any moment and as the other members wandered around, Hojoon found himself standing there unsure how to engage. 

He felt the smallest touch of cold on his left cheek. Then on his right. Big brown eyes crinkled into a smile. Dongsung reached out and with the gentlest of hands brushed the crystals away. His fingertips lingered a second too long. Hojoon had instinctively closed his eyes and when he opened them, he saw that Dongsung’s face had warmed right along with his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: lmao i'm so sorry i'm such a fluff monster and these two are my faves hahaha <3 this was largely inspired by [this](http://dongsongcom.tumblr.com/post/77724966682/140218-43pics-gohn-hojoon) set of photos <3333


	5. Haze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pairing: kidoh/seogoong  
> rating: pg-13  
> warnings: drug use

Hyunho couldn’t stop smiling. He exhaled. Through the thin layer of smoke he looked at Hyosang, who was scribbling furiously onto a notepad.

“Looks like you’re over your writer’s block!” Hyunho said, exploding with laughter. Hyosang didn’t even notice, just kept scribbling. Hyunho’s cheeks hurt. He took another hit and the laughs kept coming, bursting from his chest like fireworks. 

“You’re actually really cute like this, you know,” Hyosang said, as he finally looked up and acknowledged his mirthful friend. Hyunho took the opportunity to lean down and kiss his cheek (though he nearly missed it). 

“Please. I’m always cute.”


	6. Flame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pairing: seogoong/hojoon  
> rating: pg-13  
> warnings: none

As Hojoon straddled his lap, Hyunho saw the light change in his eyes. There was a fierceness, a raw intensity that he had never seen before. Hojoon hovered there for a few seconds, eyes darting around wildly and Hyunho stopped breathing when they landed on his own. Hojoon let out a small, desperate noise.

In the next moment, Hyunho wrapped strong arms around the dancer and pulled him closer. Their mouths met and melded together. Hojoon’s hands came up to grip Hyunho’s face and he kissed like an all-consuming fire. When they finally separated, all Hyunho could feel was heat.


	7. Formal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pairing: kidoh/hojoon (spy au)  
> rating: g  
> warnings: none

Hyosang adjusted the bowtie on his tuxedo. This kind of swanky party was not really his preference (he much preferred the glow of a monitor) but the coveted intelligence he was after certainly wasn't going to collect itself.

“Nice party, right?”

Hyosang turned to meet a beautiful young man wearing peculiar round spectacles. “I’m not much of a party person, to be honest,” Hyosang replied.

“I see,” the stranger said, ”well, have a nice time anyway.” The man left, but only after slipping a USB into Hyosang’s jacket pocket. Hyosang watched him go and felt the unshakable urge to follow.


	8. Companion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pairing: gohn/jenissi  
> rating: g  
> warnings: none

It was very late and Taeyang sat in the common area of the dorm, not doing much except failing to fall asleep. It was rare for any of the members to get a full night’s rest, but for Taeyang, sleep was an exceptional challenge.

He glanced at Dongsung, who had finally drifted off after staying with him for hours. He looked so sweet and vulnerable. Taeyang always worried about him. He didn't like to think that Dongsung also had anxious thoughts keeping him up at night.

But Dongsung was not a fellow insomniac. He was just a very good friend.


	9. Move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pairing: kidoh/hojoon  
> rating: pg-13  
> warnings: none

“Let’s go!” Hojoon shouted, grabbing Hyosang’s hand. The club’s lighting switched to a pulsing electric blue. His head spinning from alcohol and giddiness, Hyosang followed Hojoon onto the dance floor.

They made their way to an open spot near the center. In a moment of boldness, Hyosang tugged on the hand he was still holding to pull Hojoon towards him. When their bodies were flush he started to move and grind, winding his arms around Hojoon’s waist and leaning down to mouth at a spot below his ear. Hojoon laughed breathlessly and they soon after lost themselves to the music.


	10. Silver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pairing: gohn/hojoon (vampire au; following the mythology that vampires are hurt by silver)  
> rating: pg  
> warnings: none

Hojoon reached for Dongsung’s face to take in his hands. Upon making contact with Dongsung’s heavily-pierced ears, he let out a pained shout. His fangs shot out reflexively. 

Dongsung, looking absolutely horrified, grabbed Hojoon’s hands and brought them to his lips. He kissed them softly while murmuring, “I forgot. I’m so sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” 

He then started to remove his piercings. Hojoon stopped him with a gentle touch. “It’s alright,” Hojoon said. He smiled. Careful to avoid the offending silver, he reached again for Dongsung’s face. He pulled him down into a sweet kiss, all pain instantly forgotten.


	11. Prepared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pairing: gohn/jenissi  
> rating: g  
> warnings: none

Under the hospital-esque lights of the dressing room, Taeyang felt what little energy he had slipping away. His eyes began to flutter closed. 

“Hey! Don’t fall asleep!” Dongsung said, sitting down next to Taeyang. He was still bare-faced and looking very cute. “Here, this will help.” 

He pulled out his iPod and scrolled for a few seconds, then stuck one of the earbuds into Taeyang’s ear and one into his own. An upbeat instrumental drifted out of the speakers. 

Dongsung leaned against Taeyang and started humming along to the music. Despite his mild annoyance, Taeyang burst into (very energetic) laughter.


	12. Knowledge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pairing: seogoong/hojoon + slight xero/bjoo  
> rating: pg-13  
> warnings: none

Jiho pounded on the bathroom door, toothbrush in hand. There was no answer.

"Can you believe this?" he said to Byungjoo, whose chin rested on his shoulder. Byungjoo, with eyes half-closed, yawned in response.

Jiho knocked again. Suddenly, the door opened. Hojoon stumbled out, his face deeply flushed and his hair a mess. Moments later, Hyunho followed in a similar state of disarray. The pair passed by without a word and quickly went into one of the empty rooms. They closed the door and locked it immediately.

Jiho turned to see Byungjoo's eyes wider than he had ever seen them.


	13. Denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pairing: seogoong/hojoon  
> rating: r  
> warnings: none

“Please,” Hojoon breathed out, “please. Please. Please, please.” 

“Please what?” Hyunho said with a grin, looking up from between Hojoon’s legs.

Hojoon was panting hard, his bare chest rising and falling rapidly. “Please,” he repeated with a shaking voice, “please just...”

“Just what?” Hyunho said. Without warning, he went back down and continued. Hojoon’s head fell back and a moan ripped from his throat. 

“Just…”

Hyunho stopped again. “Just _what_...?”

“Fuck me!” Hojoon groaned, “fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!”

Hyunho chuckled. He pulled himself up until he was face to face with Hojoon. He kissed him gently.

“Not yet.”


	14. Wind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pairing: xero/bjoo  
> rating: pg-13  
> warnings: none

It was about an hour before their outdoor fansign and the wind was ruthless. But even with all of the commotion around him, Jiho’s eyes could only see one thing: Byungjoo. 

Every few minutes, a strong gust of wind would tear through and ever-so-slightly lift up Byungjoo’s airy white T-shirt, revealing a glimpse of glorious, glorious skin. Even worse, Byungjoo knew he had an audience, which explained why he did nothing to stop this. Instead, he reveled in the attention. He shot Jiho a mischievous look, raising his eyebrows.

Jiho returned the look with one that promised a later meeting.


	15. Order

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pairing: jenissi/hojoon (coffee shop au)  
> rating: g  
> warnings: none

Every day without fail, the grumpy guy in the blue hoodie would walk into the café and ask for Hojoon. Actually, he wouldn’t ask for Hojoon but “the one with the glasses.” 

Hojoon didn’t even know the guy’s name. All he knew was that when he had first showed up months ago, he had said, “You look like you’ll make it right,” and ever since, Hojoon made his coffee, weird specifications and all.

One day, he pulled off his hood and met Hojoon’s eyes for the first time. He was surprisingly sweet-looking. 

“Thanks Hojoon,” he said, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”


	16. Thanks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pairing: kidoh/seogoong (baking class au)  
> rating: g  
> warnings: none

Hyunho gazed down at his tray of cupcakes fresh from the oven. Well, they were _supposed_ to be cupcakes, but something had gone terribly, terribly wrong. With the instructor making his way across the room, Hyunho started to panic. He really couldn't afford another scolding. 

Hyosang was laughing. Of course, his cupcakes were absolutely perfect. When he saw Hyunho’s miserable expression, he sighed and switched the two trays. Hyunho’s eyes lit up and he hugged Hyosang tightly. 

“You owe me,” Hyosang whispered, “I’m destroying my good reputation here.”

“I know,” Hyunho replied, “you’re seriously the best and I love you."


	17. Look

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pairing: seogoong/gohn  
> rating: g  
> warnings: none

Crowded around in the tiny recording booth, the vocalists were listening to the playback of their newest recorded song. They had all worked very hard to get it just right and hearing it for the first time was thrilling. 

“Wow,” Sangdo said when the song got to the chorus, where Dongsung and Hyunho harmonized, “you two sound so great together. It’s beautiful.”

Dongsung and Hyunho looked at each other at the same time. They both went a little red and laughed nervously. Neither of them knew what to say. 

“Seriously,” Sangdo continued, “you two are a match made in heaven.”


	18. Summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pairing: gohn/jenissi  
> rating: pg-13  
> warnings: none

Taeyang was enjoying the peace and quiet on one of their few days off when there was a loud knock on the door. It was Dongsung, and when Taeyang saw him, he nearly fell over.

During the summer, Dongsung liked to wear as little clothing as possible. While that usually meant tank-tops and shorts, today, he was completely shirtless. Shirtless and _beautiful_. Taeyang had to force himself to look up at Dongsung’s face.

“I’m bored,” Dongsung said, “let’s do something fun.”

A million dirty thoughts flashed through Taeyang’s mind. He turned away to hide his face and said, “Maybe later.”


	19. Transformation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pairing: hansol/atom  
> rating: g  
> warnings: none

“Are you sure about this?” Sanggyun asked. With trembling hands, he pulled on the lacy, thigh-high socks that Hansol had just given him.

“You’re going to love it,” Hansol replied, “trust me. Now come here for a sec.”

Sanggyun walked over, still not used to the feeling of wearing such a short dress. He sat down next to Hansol, who was already fully dressed and made-up.

Hansol brought out some false eyelashes and started to apply them to Sanggyun’s eyelids. “You have such great features,” he said, “I’m actually so jealous.”

“Thanks,” Sanggyun said, “but you look pretty amazing yourself.”


	20. Tremble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pairing: seogoong/hojoon  
> rating: pg-13  
> warnings: none

Hyunho led Hojoon into one of the empty dressing rooms, double-checking to make sure that they were alone. After locking the door, he lifted Hojoon onto the counter and kissed him hard. He kept kissing him over and over and over. He only stopped when he felt Hojoon shaking beneath him.

Concerned, Hyunho asked, “What’s wrong?”

Hojoon looked up. He was smiling brightly and his eyes were filled with something like adoration. “Nothing,” he said, “I’m just really, really happy right now.”

“Oh,” Hyunho replied, “in that case…” He started to unbutton Hojoon’s pants. “You’re about to get much happier.”


	21. Sunset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pairing: xero/jenissi  
> rating: g  
> warnings: none

“I bought this for you,” Jiho said, handing a small package to Taeyang, who didn’t respond as he accepted it. 

“I want us to be closer, y’know?” Jiho continued, “and I think you’ll really like this.” Taeyang opened the package. Inside was a small, scented candle labeled “Island Sunset.”

“You keep your room so neat and clean right?” Jiho said, “well, this will make it smell really nice!” Taeyang was still silent and Jiho grew increasingly anxious at his lack of reaction. _Does he not like it?_

Jiho’s fears were assuaged when, after a few awkward seconds, Taeyang finally smiled.


	22. Mad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pairing: gohn/jenissi  
> rating: pg-13  
> warnings: none

“You’re not still upset are you?” Dongsung asked Taeyang, who was sitting on the couch. Taeyang didn’t look up from his book.

“I’m really sorry,” Dongsung continued. He sat down next to Taeyang and put on the best pout and puppy-dog eyes he could muster. Still no response.

Trying a different tactic, Dongsung lied down so that his head was in Taeyang’s lap. He bit his bottom lip and looked up with half-lidded eyes.

“Do you want to _punish_ me then?” he murmured, making sure to moan a little at the end.

Taeyang just threw a cushion at his face.


	23. Thousand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pairing: seogoong/hojoon/kidoh (high school au)  
> rating: g  
> warnings: none

"How many times do you think we've walked this way?" Hojoon asked Hyosang and Hyunho as they walked home from school.

"Who cares," Hyunho replied, "I'll just be happy when I never have to walk this way again."

"You're that excited to graduate?" Hyosang asked. He nudged Hyunho playfully. "Won't you miss us?"

"Ah...maybe," Hyunho replied.

There was silence as the trio imagined the near future in which they would all go their separate ways. Suddenly, Hyunho motioned for them to slow down.

"We only have a handful of these boring walks left," he said, "no need to rush."


	24. Outside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pairing: hojoon/atom  
> rating: g  
> warnings: none

Sanggyun opened the front door to find Hojoon sitting alone on the steps. “What are you doing up so early?” he asked, rubbing his hands together for warmth. He turned to close the door.

Hojoon bolted up. “Wait, don’t –” 

The door closed behind Sanggyun with a quiet click. “What’s your problem?” Sanggyun asked.

“I've been locked out for three hours,” Hojoon replied dryly. Sanggyun’s face fell and he frantically tried the door handle to no avail.

Hojoon continued, “I hope you have some ideas to pass the time because nobody else will be up for at least another two hours.”


	25. Winter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pairing: seogoong/hojoon  
> rating: g  
> warnings: none

“Are they ever gonna fix the heater in this place?” Hojoon asked Hyunho as he brought over two steaming mugs of hot chocolate from the kitchen. He placed them carefully on the coffee table before moving to sit next to Hyunho on the couch.

“Probably not,” Hyunho replied, lifting the blanket covers for Hojoon. The two of them sat for a few moments in silence under the soft blankets, sipping hot chocolate and enjoying the warmth. Hyunho admired the soft flush filling Hojoon’s cheeks. 

“Honestly,” Hyunho said, “it’s okay with me if they wait a little longer to fix it.”


	26. Diamond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pairing: gohn/jenissi  
> rating: pg-13  
> warnings: none

Taeyang and Dongsung had been chatting normally when something in the atmosphere shifted. Dongsung, feeling that it was finally _the_ moment, gave Taeyang a meaningful look before leaning in to kiss him for the first time. When their lips met, Dongsung was uncharacteristically cautious, his mouth moving slowly and softly. 

Taeyang was so shocked that the glass he had been holding slipped out of his hand and fell to the floor, shattering into a million pieces. Blushing furiously, he laughed against Dongsung’s mouth, then wrapped his arms around him tightly like he was the most precious thing in the world.


	27. Letters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pairing: seogoong/hojoon (hogwarts au)  
> rating: pg-13  
> warnings: none

It was the first day of Transfiguration class for the term and Hojoon had long ago stopped paying attention. As a Ravenclaw he often felt pressured to be interested in his classes but the truth was, he was a lot more interested in the beautiful Park Hyunho sitting across the room.

A small note made its way to Hojoon’s lap, unknown to the professor: “If you don’t start paying attention, you’re going to have to spend some time in the Gryffindor common room studying with me.”

Another note: “on second thought, you may even have to spend the whole night ;-)”


	28. Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pairing: kidoh/hojoon  
> rating: g  
> warnings: none

"Do I really have to do this?" Hyosang asked Hojoon. He looked up at the steep, winding tracks of the roller coaster that they were about to board and became very anxious as he realized he couldn't even see the top.

"But you swore you'd go with me," Hojoon said. He reached for Hyosang's hand and squeezed it tightly, with an expression so cute and so hopeful that Hyosang couldn't help but give in. Rolling his eyes, he allowed Hojoon to drag him off towards the object of his horror. 

“Just remember that if I die, I’m definitely haunting you.”


	29. Simple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pairing: seogoong/hojoon/kidoh  
> rating: pg-13  
> warnings: none

“Joonie, listen. It’s really not as complicated as you think. Seriously, you’ll love it.”

“But the whole thing seems so…weird…”

“You like Hyosang, he likes you. I like Hyosang, he likes me. I like you…a _lot_ … and you like me, right? We all like each other. What’s the problem?”

“When you put it that way …”

“Just think: Hyosang and I together, and you right in the middle…”

“Don’t be embarrassing!”

“So what do you think?”

“Well this definitely isn't the weirdest thing you've talked me into... ”

“So…?”

“Okay, I’m in. But don’t look so excited you big pervert.”


End file.
